


Tell Me You Want Me

by Artemis_Skies



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Byers Reader, Dry Humping, F/M, Kissing, been sitting in my drafts, billys an ass, idk how to tag sorry, this is a semi steamy one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Skies/pseuds/Artemis_Skies
Summary: You thought college would help you escape the headaches of your hometown. But little did you know the biggest headache of all would wind up your roommate when dorms got too full?After a silly mistake on your end, you wind up home with Billy, drunk, and things spiral out of your hands before you can stop.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Tell Me You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my second time posting and I have had this smut sitting in my drafts for months now, and if it does well I will consider posting the heavy smut scene as chapter 2! I'm sorry my summary kinda sucks for this story, I am still trying to get the hang of all of this :) I hope you enjoy!

“I thought college was going to help me _escape_ the headaches of Hawkins?” You spit to Nancy, burying your face in her shag pillow as you lay sprawled across her bed. You pout when her soft laughter reaches your ears before taking a deep breath through your nose, your body slowly relaxing into the comfort of Nancy’s blanket.

“Once again, none of us were expecting Billy to get accepted here, much less the two of you being roomed together.” She hums, setting down her notebook to give you her full attention, knowing fully you were far from finished. When it came to your rants of your roommate of a month, but a headache of three years, Nancy knew you could go on for ages.

“Shouldn’t the staff get in trouble? I mean, I know the dorms are already co-ed but- “

“I know Y/N, but all the dorms were already assigned, and you both started this semester late. They had to make do with what they had.”

You let out an annoyed huff, rolling onto your back to stare up at the ceiling. It’s true, you started late into the semester, your mother Joyce finally coming up with enough to send you and Jonathan off to school. You didn’t blame her, you could never blame your mom when she did her best and worked so many hours to get you here, cared enough to let you and Jonathan escape the small town of Hawkins, Indiana.

However, you weren’t the only late starter, and when you stepped into an empty dorm to find Billy Hargrove in just his boxers, already taping up posters of half-naked women on the walls, you had the fleeting thought of running out and never looking back.

“Hello, earth to Y/N?” Nancy calls, standing over you with a smile. “What are you thinking about?”

“If the Fine Arts program here is worth living with the bane of my existence.” You sigh, running your hands down your face. “Come on, I thought you got him to agree to some house rules?” She questions, and before you could reply, there were two swift knocks at her door.

“We’re here and we have pizza and booze.” Calls the chirpy voice of Steve Harrington, and Nancy couldn’t help but laugh at seeing the way your face lit up at his words. When she opens her door, both Steve and Jonathan stand there, big grins on their faces as they offer up the boxes of pizza and two coolers full of lord knows what.

They settled quickly, and you and Steve couldn’t help but make gagging noises as Nancy and Jonathan share a soft kiss and hellos.

“Oh shut up…” your brother mutters, walking over and giving you your own kiss on the head. You smile, pinching his arm in an affectionate way, and he just swats your hand away, taking his usual seat next to Nancy.

“So, what’s dickhead done now?” Steve asks, already cracking open a can of beer and taking a large swig. “Besides breathing? Spilt beer on my fucking script.” You scoff, holding out your hand for your own can. “Oh come on, you know how cute you think he is.” Nancy teases and you gawk at her. “I do not!” You protest, using your free hand to try and pelt her with a pillow. Steve shakes his head as he gives it to you, and in no time, you’ve already downed it, agitation from this morning once more creeping in and slight embarrassment from Nancy’s little comment. Time passes slowly, and you’re more than happy to keep the drinks flowing to keep your mind off of the blue eyed devil lurking in the back of your mind.

The next time you actually think to check your phone, your eyes widen when you read the time.

1:58.

“ _FUCK!”_ You cry, the alcohol coursing through your system more evident once you’re on you’re up, swaying slightly before Jonathan is on his feet, keeping you steady.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, trying to keep his words from slurring as you look around.

“Test. I have a test in Bio tomorrow and I can’t- “

“Y/N, it’s- “

“I can’t fail this test Nance, I have auditions next week and I have to pass this test or my professor will pull me.” You’re rambling now, mind hazy as you throw your bag over your shoulder, stumbling towards Nancy’s door.

“Y/N wait!” Steve calls, but you’re already out the door. “I’ll tell you when I’m in my dorm!” You call back before sprinting down the hall, which is thankfully deserted as you try to make your trip quick, sprinting towards the smaller dormitories at the end of the campus. Once you allow yourself to slow down, you’re gasping in air, legs shaking as you try to find your key as you approach the door.

“C’mon I know I felt you earlier…” You mutter, digging around your bag blindly as you sway on your feet, having to take a moment to rest your head against the door. “Shit.” You groan, once more trying to feel around in your bag.

“Y/N?” Says a deep voice, a voice that causes you to stiffen before slowly turning around. There he stands, blonde curls falling in his face and his trademark cigarette hanging from his lips, in that stupid leather jacket of his. You willed yourself to not let your eyes travel down the expanse of his body, that light blonde happy trail tempting you in your drunken haze to wonder what it would be like to drag your lips across that body, letting your mouth creep dangerously close to-

“You’re fuckin drunk.” He laughs out, shaking you from your thoughts to just blink up at him owlishly, mouth parted slightly as you try to come to your senses. He stands over you, looking down at you with that stupid, _sexy_ smirk of his, “Didn’t know a Byers knew how to have fun.” He grins, nudging you out of the way so he could use his key to open the door.

Surprisingly, he stepped aside to let you enter first, and you did so on shaky legs, using the wall to slip off your shoes as Billy shuts and locks the door behind you. And then there’s silence. It’s so heavy you’re worried Billy will hear the way your heart is pounding against your ribcage.

You try to ignore the burning feeling of eyes on your back as you slip off your sweater, letting it fall to the floor before you stumble towards the small kitchen in the dorm, yanking open the fridge to grab a water bottle. Gulping it down, you close your eyes, letting some of it spill past your lips and dribble down your chin before dropping the empty bottle on the counter, sucking in deep breaths as you slump against the fridge.

“You don’t do this often do you?” He asks, making you jump slightly. When did he get so close?

“No… I never went to parties much and no one ever had the money for beers.” You admit, tucking a piece of loose hair behind your ear. 

“The mornings still young, why are you back so soon?” He chuckles, flashing you that smile that you knew had power over most of the girls back in Hawkins, but not you. At least, that’s what you kept telling yourself as a warm feeling started to flood the pit of your stomach, and he cocked his head to the side as he noticed the way your cheeks flushed.

“I uh… I have a big test that I need to rest up for.” You force out, eyes leaving his face to look down at your feet, before snapping back up once he started laughing, a deep laugh too, not his usual taunting laughter. “What?” You ask, embarrassment starting to blossom in your chest because of course he would laugh at you for being concerned about classes.

“Y/N what’s today?” He asks, amusement evident in his voice as he takes a step closer, and you take an instinctive step back, but your back meets the fridge.

“It’s Monday… God damn it what’s so funny Billy?” You whine, much to your own displeasure. You didn’t _whine_ , especially for Billy Hargrove.

But that seems to get his attention, his mouth closing as he looks you over, searching your face for a moment before that stupid smirk of his slid across his face.

“It’s Sunday, and if I remember correctly your little calendar over there says your test is scheduled for Tuesday, since that’s the day you actually take Bio. Oh, and ya know, it’s a week day.” He snickers, hovering over you. It takes a minute for his words to sink into your mind, before you're scrambling over to take your own look at your calendar, brow furrowing before taking out your phone.

2:26AM. Sunday, October 26th.

“You have to be fucking kidding me!” You rage, pressing the palms of your hands to your eyes. Of course, you get the day of the test wrong, and of course in your drunken state you panic over it like an idiot. Now here you stand feeling like a complete moron as Billy watches you in interest, eyebrow arched and smirk still in place.

“You stress over your classes to much.” He drawls, and you send him a dark look, agitation quickly setting in. You do not need _him_ to tell you shit you already know. You turn around to fully face him, and once more, he is much closer than you remember him being.

“Why don’t you let me help relieve some of that stress?” He mumbles, leaning in close.

That’s the moment your brain starts to short circuit. His breath fans over your face, and it holds hints to his own intoxication, but you both know Billy can handle his liquor much better than you can. He inches closer to you, and you move to step away, but it seems that no matter where you go, Billy seems to get you cornered. He tilts his head, planting one of his hands on the wall besides your head, leaning down so that you’re eye level and your breath catches in your throat, closing your eyes tightly as heat starts to flood in your stomach once more, this time spreading to an ache between your legs, which made your cheeks color with shame.

“Whatcha blushing so prettily for sweetheart?” He mutters, and you let out a small gasp as his hips press into yours, his free hand coming to gently run his fingers over your cheek.

“B-Billy…” You breathe, and you can hear his breath hitch for a moment before he’s pressing harder into you. “Say it again.” He says lowly, dangerously, as he grips your chin, titling your head back so now you’re forced to look into those tantalizing eyes.

“Say my name.”

Your mind and body are reeling, warning lights flashing in your head as your knees threaten to give out from under you. He’s to close, much closer than you’ve ever allowed him before. You clench your eyes shut, willing your heart to calm down at least some. You take a deep breath through your nose, hoping it would bring you some sanity, but all it does is draw in his scent. It’s an intoxicating mixture of his cologne and weed, his usual aroma but in this situation, there was something about it that was just so-

“Billy…” You whimper, letting your hands come up to grip at his jacket, and the chuckle he lets out is enough to make your toes curl. He wedges on of his legs between your thighs, pressing up harder against you and grinning to himself at the gasp that escapes you.

“Gotcha…” He hums, lips brushing your neck in such a way that sends sparks all over your skin and straight between your legs. “I knew there had to be a way to break ya darlin’. Knew there had to be a way to get between these pretty thighs.” He whispers, letting himself grind against your thigh. Each sound that left your lips only spurred him on, his hand moving to grip your hip, holding you to him as he rocks his hips.

“You drive me fuckin’ crazy.” He grunts, his own arousal starting to press itself against the tight restraints of his jeans, and you couldn’t help the soft whimper that slips out at the feeling of his growing erection so close to your aching core.

“I do?” You ask softly, letting your wants win against the better judgment of your sober thoughts. One of your hands finds its way into his hair, tugging gently on those blonde curls and he grunts, nodding.

“You’re a god damn tease ya know that? You’d always be just out of my reach. Never letting me close enough to get a damn taste.” He breathes, and now his lips are attacking your neck. Nipping, biting and bruising the soft skin he found there. Your head thumps back on the wall, giving him more room for his lips to travel.

“You had every girl in Hawkins…” you mumble, biting your lip when he pulls away from your neck, fixing you with a stare that you could only describe as dark, hungry and fierce. He comes in close, lips just inches from your own as he once more grinds himself into your thigh, eyes flashing when a whine slips past your lips, hips bucking slightly as his own thigh presses into your dripping core.

“All those girls? They don’t even begin to compare to you.” He breathes, and when you open your mouth, his lips swallow any reply that you had planned. You tense for a moment, but you melt into him once his tongue swipes across your bottom lip, silently asking for entry. You barely part your lips before his tongue plunges into your mouth, already showing his dominance as you move together in a sloppy kiss. You bring him closer, moaning into his mouth as you tangle your fingers in his soft curls.

He groans, taking his hands off you just to shove off his jacket, letting it drop to the floor before his hands are on your hips, and he’s breaking the kiss with a sharp breath. You take advantage of this exposed skin, letting one of your hands drop from his hair to his chest. Slowly, you run your fingers over his skin, each in you could reach as he ruts against you.

“Fuckin Christ.” He grunts, gripping your hips tightly and you can’t help the giggles that bubble up as he lifts you up, and you instinctively wrap your legs around his waist. He carries you away from the kitchen, walking towards the couch, his lips once more finding yours. He sat quickly, and this way you were now straddling his lap, and you gave your hips an experimental roll, and both of you moan into the kiss.

You felt brave, braver than you ever have in the presence of Billy. You can’t tell what’s leading you, drunken horniness or the fact you have the King of Hawkins almost at your mercy, and if you played your cards just right, you’d have this boy wrapped around your pretty little finger.

“Tell me you want this Y/N. Tell me you want _me._ ” He growls, eager hands slipping behind you to grab handfuls of your ass, making you giggle once more, grinding down on him and basking in the way Billy moaned, hips bucking for a moment, trying to get some relief against the strain of his jeans.

“Why don’t you tell me Hargrove? Hm?” You purr in his ear, tugging softly on his hair and his eyes close, hips bucking against as a moan tears itself from his throat. “You teased me for years, always going out of your way to piss me off and annoy my brothers and friends, and now you want me?” There was no malice in your words, just teasing, but Billy bit his lip.

“Teasing is a way of flirting is it not?” He questions, using his grip on your ass to press you against his aching cock, and he knew a wet spot would soon appear on the front of his jeans. “How could I not want you huh? Just look at you.” He mumbles, nibbling at your earlobe. Your breath hitches, eyes fluttering as he allows his hands to roam, squeezing and caressing at your hips, pushing your shirt up so he could get his hands on you in the way he’s been craving.

“Never meant any of the things I told you… God baby I think you are the sexiest thing I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on.” he moans, dragging his tongue along your neck and he grins when you shudder. “Thought I hit the jackpot when you walked in here, all pissy you had to room with me. Been torture trying to keep my hands to myself.” He hums, before kissing just below your ear, then making sure to leave his mark scattered across your neck.

“Oh Billy…” You whine, the roll of your hips getting more desperate as you try to chase your own pleasure, but you let out a surprised squeak when his hands clamp down on your hips, stopping your movements. “Billy?” You whimper, trying to get some kind of friction, _anything_ , but he holds you there.

“Ah ah darlin, now you gotta tell me.” He tuts, holding you tight. His own is need pulsing, precum soaking his jeans as he looks at you, blissed out and messy on his lap as you pout at him. He can’t help but chuckle because he never thought he’d get here, and even if you were a little drunk, he knew if you didn’t want him you would have punched him square in the nose the minute he tried to corner you.

“Tell me what you need baby. And if you ask real nice, I’ll give it to you.” He says, that damn smirk of his pulling at the corner of his lips. You want to sass him back, tell him you don’t need anything, but then his lips are on yours again, and this time, it’s desperate. He wastes no time shoving his tongue in your mouth, coaxing yours to play as he slips his hand up the back of your shirt, and his masterful fingers get your bra undone in the blink of an eye.

You whimper into his mouth before he breaks the kiss, and when you meet his eyes, you’ve never seen anyone look at you with such a raw desire, his pupils blown wide and eyes so blue they rivaled a storming ocean. “Tell. Me.” He punctuates each word with a thrust up against you, making sure to press into your soaked panties.

“Please Billy, I- “

“Y/N? Are you in there?” Calls the voice of Steve, followed by three harsh knocks that have both of your heads whipping towards the door. “Are you fucking serious Harrington?” Billy groans, head dropping back against the back of the couch as you scramble out of his lap. You try to fix yourself as best as you can, reaching back to redo your bra before opening the door just a bit.

“Steve? What are you doing here?” You hiss, annoyance evident in your voice as you look at him with narrowed eyes. His eyebrows shoot up, looking at you in surprise before frowning. “You weren’t answering your phone. Jonathan has been freaking out because he didn’t know if you got in safe.” He explains smoothly, but there is still a slur to his voice, eyes unfocused but curious as he tries to peer into your dorm. “What are you doing in there?”

“Steve. Leave.”

“What? We- “

“I’m sorry I didn’t answer, I will talk tomorrow, now _leave!”_ You huff, pushing him away from the door by his chest lightly before shutting the door firmly, and locking it. You can practically hear the gears in his head, before you hear his retreating footsteps. You take a deep breath, standing there for a moment to collect yourself. Your head is clearer now, less fogged due to the shock of being interrupted, but the ache between your legs was still strong as ever.

The sound of rustling from the couch breaks you out of your little space, and you nervously glance over to the couch. Billy is on his feet now, staring at you with a new look you couldn’t quite read, so when he approaches, you can start to feel fear swelling. Is he mad that the two of you were disturbed? Did his own mind clear and he realized just who was playing with and regrets it? Your heart drops as that thought crosses your head, but then you feel him tilting your chin up, staring down at you with such an intensity that you feel helpless.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t- “

“Do you want this?” He cuts you off, and his voice is so soft you hardly believe it’s coming from him. 

Billy Hargrove wasn’t soft.

“Because if you don’t, I will go to my room and act like this never happened.” He mutters, and your heart clenches for a moment, before you reach up and timidly trace his cheek with your finger. Because god did you want this. 

“And if I do?” You ask, looking up at him through your lashes. Something flashes in his eyes, relief, before it’s replaced with primal hunger and a dirty smile spreading across his handsome face. “Then I’m just gonna have to do this.” He hums, and before you can question what he means, he’s scooping you up into his arms. A delighted squeal and laugh are music to his ears as he carries you towards his room.


End file.
